


Fairytale of Liverpool

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [6]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom, Premier League
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Mignolet takes Karius under his wing, giving him a lesson in patience and maturity. Also it's the Christmas party and everyone's on a high thanks to the season they're having and that Merseyside derby win.





	

Mignolet was sat putting his trainers on, dressed after a tough, productive training session. He still had a smile on his face from the night before.  
He looked around, tying his lace blind. “Alex… you seen Loris?” he asked their fellow goalkeeper, realising he wasn't there.  
He was probably still in the shower, or he was taking that long to dry and style his golden locks. He couldn’t show his face with messy hair, fair enough Mignolet was used to that with the rest of the squad but Karius needed to hurry up.  
Manninger shrugged. “Not sure he came in with us.”  
They'd trained in a group with the academy kids and their coaches so it was possible he'd been overlooked.  
“I'll go look for him.” Mignolet took off, ignoring Manninger’s lack of concern.  
Mignolet checked the showers and the toilets, no sign, he had to be on the field unless he'd snuck out. No. He couldn't be that upset over the situation that he'd avoid his friends, could he?  
He saw someone kicking a ball against one of those metal players, attempting to catch the rebounds. He jogged up shouting “Loris… Loris!” and getting no answer.  
“Karius!” he barked. “Come on, we've got to go.”   
“No, I need to put in the extra work.” Karius kept on with his attempts to train, without looking to Mignolet.  
“You don't, there's nothing wrong with your goalkeeping.” he insisted catching his breath.  
“You would say that, you don't want me to improve so you can keep your place.” He took a particularly strong swing at the ball in misplaced frustration and it pounded off the metal so fast neither of them could get it.  
“That's not true, I don't want you out here on your own, getting injured or something.” he didn’t know what to say, of course he wanted to be first pick but not at Karius’ expense, not through Karius’ mistakes.  
It wasn’t like he’d asked Klopp to drop the younger for him. It was the necessary thing to be done, Middlesborough and especially Everton were not matches they could afford to lose, title race or not.  
“You get the fans back on side and I'm just the let down they want rid of.”   
“Get a grip, man. Klopp’s got every faith in you or you wouldn't be here, you don't adapt to the league over night, that's all.” Mignolet assured him.  
“How am I supposed to do that when I can't play?”  
“You’ll get the cups.”  
“I came here for the Premier League, not domestic cups.”  
“You were losing us points, we can't afford it at the top of the league.”  
The Premier League allowed no room for error, Mignolet had experienced that first hand and he didn’t want that again, not because this kid needs more time.  
“You lost two finals last season.” Karius responded, attempting to upset Mignolet. “How you're still here I'll never know.”  
“I know and we're all using that pain to get better. You're just being a brat because it's not as easy here as you thought.” Mignolet spat back.  
The whole team was carrying that pain, none of them needed reminding. All they could do was work hard to make this season much better, without looking back too much.  
“I'm not!”  
“Having a go at pundits, forcing the manager to stand up for you and we all saw the looks you were giving Klopp in the Boro match.” Mignolet pointed out.  
Mignolet wasn’t there to have a go at the younger keeper but he’d sat back, the patient professional with his position taken from him by the new lad and he couldn’t stand to see that he couldn’t do the same now he’s the one on the bench.  
“That was meant to be my clean sheet, my solid game, you took it after he promised number one was waiting for me.”   
“You'll get it back, he never brought you here to bench you.”  
“The Derby too. I should’ve been there for that, I could do anything you did in those.”  
“That’s not one to take lightly…”  
“I know!”  
“No, listen, it’s all about confidence in being a Red more than all else, there’s no form in those matches.” Mignolet explained. “Sure I had little to do and neither would you but there was no room for doubt or any of this keeper debate nonsense in anyone’s minds for Everton to take advantage of.”  
Karius wasn’t an idiot, he knew what a derby was and what it meant to win or lose one but he didn’t know the Merseyside derby. He had to know those ties in and out if he was ever going to have and keep the number one spot.  
“So that’s it, I’m written off cos there’s no match we can ever afford to lose.”  
“Trust me you don't want or need the weight of the world on your shoulders with no one good enough to replace you when you crumble under it all.”  
He’d had that with Bogdan and others as an understudy. The Watford game this time last season had created an awful atmosphere at the Christmas party that Klopp insisted they all attended right until the end of the night.  
“I didn’t crumble. It was one bad game and it wasn’t just me but everyone else hasn’t been dropped have they?”  
“You haven’t been dropped, the pressure is just taken off you and back onto me, temporarily.”  
“I just don't know how I'm gonna come back now I've been forced out.” Karius admitted, deflated.  
“Come on.” Mignolet put his arm around Karius’ shoulder. “We’ve got a Christmas party to get to.”   
They walked back into Melwood together, abandoning Karius’ attempt at extra training. Once Karius was ready they left and parted ways.  
…   
Mignolet turned up to the party looking fine in a sharp suit. There was already plenty of people there and like training had been, everyone was in high spirits thanks to the result their blue neighbours had allowed them the other night across Stanley Park.  
He mingled with his teammates and coaching staff, his fellow keeper’s absence in the back of his mind although it was still early in the night.  
“Hey, Simon.” Sturridge grabbed his attention. “I was just telling them I set up the goal last night.”  
Mignolet smiled, of course the injury troubled striker was enjoying the moment after so long on the sideline. He’d gone on about it in training with the Academy youngsters he’d taken a shine to in training, now some more of the squad were hearing all about it. It was like they hadn’t all already seen the goal for themselves.   
“I got the angle just right so Sadio could get the derby glory, didn’t I?”  
“I was at the other end of the pitch but…”  
Sturridge gave him a look, encouraging him to agree with what he was saying for the sake of the story he was spinning.  
“Yeah, there’s no way you’re taking a shot and not scoring, so good of you to gift Sadio that goal, in that game.” Mignolet agreed.   
Sturridge patted Mignolet’s shoulder with a grin on his face, appreciating the cooperation. “Proper team player, me, this season and he deserves it.”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Mignolet agreed again, sincere this time.  
Karius came to the do even later than Mignolet.  
“Hey, what took you so long?” Mignolet welcomed Karius. “Let’s get you a drink.”  
He’d almost convinced himself Karius had decided not to come so it was great to see him there and ready to party.  
“The missus.” Karius smiled in return as they walked to the bar. “She said I have no style, the cheek of it!”   
“Well, you look great, she dressed you well.” Mignolet complemented.  
“Thanks, man.” Karius smiled, showing off his suit.  
A while later one of the bosses had everyone gathered around listening to his speech. It had been a pretty eventful year that appeared to be ending on a ending on a high point so he had a lot to say.  
Karius subtly made his way through the crowd to stand next to Mignolet. He took Mignolet’s hand and whispered “Come with me.”  
“Shush, you’re drunk.” Mignolet put his finger to his lip, keeping his attention to the suit at the front.  
It was the kettle calling the pot black at this point.   
“No, no, I’m done with people telling me to shut up.” he told him, merrily. “Come with me, Simon.”  
Still holding Mignolet’s hand, he walked, taking him away from the enthralling speech giving that was going on and on.  
“What?” Mignolet asked expectantly. “That was really rude.”  
“He’s happy with everything you’ve done over the year, do you really need to humour him saying all that?”   
“Guess not.”  
“You were so right earlier, I’m just going to stay positive, work hard and get what I deserve from it.”   
“I know you’ll succeed in the future.” Mignolet told him encouragingly, happy to hear he’d found a positive outlook.   
Karius eyed the leafs of the mistletoe decoration above them, knowing he could use that particular Christmas tradition to show his gratification to his elder.   
He wrapped his arms around Mignolet’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. Mignolet kissed back before wishing the younger a a happy Christmas. “Next year's for me and you.”  
“Yeah, I can see an even better time.” Karius held his arms around Mignolet, his tight hug giving Klopp’s a run for their money. “Happy Christmas!”


End file.
